


The Flip Side

by Athenias7294



Category: Robert Pronge/ Mr Freezy
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: READER GETS MORE THAN SHE PAID FOR ON HALLOWEEN WHEN SHE ATTENDS A CHARITY HAUNTED HOUSE
Relationships: Robert Pronge/Reader, Robert Pronge/Reader/Clay Appuzo
Kudos: 7





	The Flip Side

“FUCK! Move it you goddamn moron. It’s the little skinny pedal on the right!”

You punctuated the tirade by smacking your hands on the steering wheel. 

If you were late because this fucking asshole couldn’t figure out how to fucking drive your wrath would blanket the Earth in pain and fire.

“Ok,” you thought to yourself, “that’s a bit much. Calm your ass down.”

Pulling in a deep breath you tried to relax but a quick check of your phone destroyed whatever miniscule inner peace you had found. 

11:30pm

If you didn’t get to the warehouse in 30 minutes you had not only cleared out your savings account for nothing but, much much more importantly, you would lose your one and only chance to mingle with THE Chris Evans.

Every year the abandoned warehouses in the now shuttered manufacturing district hosted haunted attractions. Local legends about murdered seamstresses or deranged psycho killers were the usual fare. You and your friends went every year even though you spent more time laughing than screaming. 

Tonight was different. The city was hellbent on revitalizing the area. However, tax increases had been voted down and the regular historical foundation fundraisers weren’t working. 

Miraculously someone on the Mayor’s staff’s husband’s second cousin’s uncle’s first wife knew someone who knew someone else who knew Chris. Somehow he had been convinced to do a one night only completely immersive Halloween event. 

By a unanimous vote it was decided that The Hitman would be perfect for the evening considering the city’s history. The promo material promised over 8,000 square feet of mafia-style murder, mayham, blood and guts all set to a 70’s backdrop.

So you’d drained your savings for the ticket and maxed out every credit card. There was no way in hell you were missing this.

11:40pm

“Dammit.”

This was all Chloe’s fault. She had called off sick this morning (you knew damn good and well she wasn’t sick. Bitch had drunk texted you at 3am) leaving you with all the prep work that the night shift had neglected to finish.

Gretchen wasn’t able to get in until noon. By that time you were so far in the weeds it would’ve taken a lawnmower the size of a tank to get you out. When the two of you had finished the prep for night shift you were already an hour behind. You had barely had time to shower and get ready.

Turning off the Interstate you sighed.

That wasn’t entirely true. 

What should’ve been a quick shower had turned into a steamy self love session. 

Just thinking about Chris with that long hair and that dangerous “fuck me” swagger had your hand moving south. 

Between one set of fingers working your clit and the other set rolling your nipples it wasn’t long before you were leaning back against the cool tiles panting. 

Finished with what you hoped was a little pregaming you had taken an hour to carefully apply the shimmering pale lavender eyeshadow, rosy blush and frosted peach lipstick. The low cut gold lame halter dress and strappy black stiletto heels completed the look. 

And, yes, you might have spent more than a few minutes admiring the way the thin fabric alternatively skimmed and hugged your body in all the right places. Your still hardened nipples just added to the look.

11:50pm

You were here. 

Stepping out of your car the valet rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know I’m late.”

“Ten more minutes and the doors would’ve been closed for the night,” the valet huffed.

“I’m really sorry.”

You dug in your purse, grabbing a twenty.

“There’s another fifty if you can park me close.”

With a lecherous smile the valet took your keys, headed for your car. 

Taking a deep breath you opened the heavy steel door.

Your senses were immediately assaulted. 

Body odor, cheap perfume and stall cologne hung heavy in the air. 

A small disco ball attached to the ceiling reflected the dim lighting, cigarette smoke swirling.

“Hey!”

A meaty, sweat stained hand grabbed your upper arm.

“You’re fucking late bitch.”

Taken aback by the man you could only stutter.

“I’m sorry, I…….”

SMACK

Your head snapped to the side.

“I don’t give a fuck if you’re sorry. When I tell you to be somewhere at a certain time I fucking mean it. This guy is a heavy hitter and I promised him a prime piece of ass for the evening. If you fuck this up I’ll have you on your knees sucking dick at ten bucks a pop for the next year.”

Getting a good look at the balding, pot bellied man who had hit you fear spread through you. 

Jerking your arm away you went off on him.

“What the hell are you doing. I know this is supposed to be realistic but getting hit wasn’t on the release form.”

The man hit you again, this time knocking you to the floor. You looked around for help. However no one took any notice. 

Reaching down he dug his hands into your hair, hauling you up. As he wrested you toward the dance floor the sharp staccato of a car’s horn drew your attention. 

Before the door shut you caught a glimpse of a dimly lit street, vintage cars and a smattering of people dressed similar to you. 

The rotting warehouses were gone. 

You didn’t have time to contemplate what you had seen before you were being roughly pulled through the crush of dancers writhing to Ballroom Blitz. 

Your “guide” stopped just short of a dark corner booth. 

“I need this deal to happen so you do whatever the man wants.”

You peered down at the table. It was littered with highball glasses filled with various quantities of melting ice and, from the smell of it, Crown Royal. Thick white stripes of cocaine were laid out like fenceposts.

“Look who finally showed up. Sorry, she wanted to make sure she looked extra sexy for you.”

A man bent over the lines, snorted it then looked up pinching the end of his nose. He traced his finger across the powder remnants, rubbing the residue across his gums.

“Fuck. She is a tasty piece isn’t she.”

At that moment a flash of light from the disco ball illuminated his face. 

You found yourself staring into the cold blue eyes of Robert Pronge. 

No, you corrected yourself, not Robert, it was Chris. 

Except that wasn’t quite right either. 

You tried to pass it off as just good acting but something was wrong. 

Very wrong. 

A quick glance around only heightened your unease. 

It was all a little too perfect. 

The club looked aged. The carpeted floor was worn through in places, hopelessly stained in others. Behind the bar the mirror was gray at the edges, coated with decades of smoke. 

Your fellow “guests” seemed jagged and rough, their clothes and faces well worn.

But the biggest red flag was the smell. All the old warehouses invariably held the aroma of grease and oil the now gone machines had bled. Your friends used to call it Haunted House #5. 

Robert broke your revere by pulling you onto his lap.

“Wait, I’m not sure….”

“Not sure what baby.”

His attention turned to the other man who had taken a seat at the booth.

“I thought you said she’d be ready to go Preston. If you don’t want me to do the job I’m sure you can find someone else.”

The man you now knew as Preston answered in a rush.

“No, no , she’s ready.”

He pinched your arm.

“Tell him your ready sweetheart”

You shook your head.

“No, somethings wrong. I….”

Robert leaned into you. 

“I’ve been rude baby.”

His breath was fetid, a combination of cigarettes and whiskey.

“Here,” he brought a glass filled to the brim to your lips, “I started the party without you.”

Gripping your jaw he forced your mouth open, pouring the burning liquid down your throat. 

Preston smirked as you sputtered and coughed. 

“Uh Robert, you mind if I take a bump.”

Robert handed a rolled up one hundred dollar bill to the odious man. 

Preston chose the biggest line. When he finished he handed the bill back.

“Maybe your plaything needs one too. Get her motor running real good.”

Robert tried to place the bill in your hand.

“Uh no. Really I can’t.”

You figured the chances it was really coke were slim but things were spinning out of control. No need to tempt fate.

“It wasn’t a request.”

Robert stuck the bill in your nostril. He bent your head down to the table. 

“Go on,” he whispered, “It’ll feel good.”

With no alternative you sucked the white powder up your nose.

The burn was immediate. You shook your head and tried to clear it.

“Good girl. Now we can really start the party.”

Robert reached down, popped the button and unzipped his pants. He guided your hand to his massive hard on. You pulled your hand back like you had touched fire. 

His hand seized you by the throat.

“I was promised a good time. As far as I’m concerned you’ve got some lost time to make up for.”

He guided your hand back, covering your hand with his.

“See,” Robert used your hand to pump his cock up and down, “It’s easy.”

When he removed his hand your movement was sporadic.

His hand tightened around your throat.

“I know you can do better than this baby.”

Afraid to refuse you evened out your strokes, swiping across the head to gather the pre-cum that had formed. His hand dropped away from your throat.

As you jacked Robert off under the table he and Preston continued speaking. You tried to pay attention but it seemed to be all code words and gibberish. 

“Fuck baby, this ain’t working.”

Robert pushed the table back a few inches.

“Time to really earn your pay. On your knees.”

Your mouth dropped open in shock.

“What. No. This, This has gone way too far.”

Standing to leave, he snatched you by the waist. Gripping you by the back of the neck he forced you down on the carpet. He yanked you between his legs, crossing them behind you. 

“Open your pretty little mouth.”

“No,” you shook your head vehemently.

Sighing Robert slid his hand under your dress. He cruelly took a hold of your breast and squeezed. The pain finally became too much and you opened your mouth to scream. He took full advantage, shoving his cock into your mouth. The bunched up fabric of his pants kept you from taking his full length. 

Your relief was short lived. One handedly he maneuvered his pants lower. One push and your face was impaled on his cock, the tip pushing deep into your throat. 

You choked, his pubic hair catching the tears that had started to fall. 

Letting go of your neck he hooked his hand into the front of your hair, lifting your head just enough to see him.

“If you’re a good little whore I’ll let you do it yourself.”

He pressed your face down again, holding it until you were slapping at his legs. 

Lifting your head he spoke again.

“But if you’re not I’ll fuck your face until your throat bleeds and I won’t give a damn if you can’t breath. I’ll shoot my cum down your dead throat. Do you understand.”

You weren’t sure if it was the terror or your sense of self preservation that had you nodding your head.

Robert smiled and picked up his glass. He swirled the amber contents, taking a sip.

“You better get started baby. I’m not a patient man.”

A chuckle drew your attention to Preston who sat watching intently. 

Trying your best to ignore him you placed your hands on Robert’s knees for balance and started bobbing your head.

Wanting it over you pulled out all the tricks you knew, hollowing your cheeks so you could take him deep, using your tongue for added friction.

After a few minutes he uncrossed his legs from behind you. He shoved one leg between yours. 

A low moan of shame formed as the tip of his booted foot slid easily across your pussy lips. 

“Baby likes it rough huh. I knew that bump would get your engine going.”

He used his other foot to push you down farther, spreading your legs.

“Fuck my shoe whore. It’s nice and dirty just like you.”

You rocked your hips, dragging your clit across the tip of his shoe, the slightly longer sole flicking your clit almost painfully. 

Moving back and forth your mouth and hips found their rhythm. The cocaine in your system had you whining, your body primed to cum. 

Abruptly Robert caught your head with both hands. His foot left your pussy as he mercilessly fucked your face. 

The thrusting of his hips wobbled the table knocking over the glasses, the alcohol spilling down your back. 

You felt his cock twitch a second before he came, his hot cum coating your throat. 

He rode out his orgasm then pressed your face hard into his crotch.

“Swallow every drop baby.”

Content that you had followed his order he lifted you back up onto his lap. 

“Damn sweet thing, You’re a mess.”

Pointing towards a hallway he said, “Go clean yourself up. Bathroom is just down there.”

The eagerness to leave must have shown on your face.

“Oh no, we ain’t finished yet. The night’s just getting started. You got 15 minutes.”

In your haste to leave you tripped over his legs. You landed ass up on the table. He ran his hands between your legs, swiping through your slit. 

“Mmmmmm,” he brought his fingers to his mouth, licking them one by one.

“Poor cunt didn’t get hers did she. We’ll fix that when you get back.”

Slapping your ass Robert sniggered. 

“Clocks ticking.”

Regaining your footing your half walked, half ran toward the corridor. 

This was fucked up. Seriously fucked up. It was just supposed to be a meet and greet. How the hell had it gone off the rails. And what about those cars, the street, this place. 

Lost in your thoughts you missed the ladies room. Turning around to retrace your steps you gazed across the bar. Like a beacon in a storm an exit sign burned bright.

You had to check the urge to run. That would only draw attention. 

Instead you waited until you could blend in to a group of giggling women headed for the dance floor. 

As they branched off you made a run for it. 

You hit the exit door hard, damn near flying through it.

The parking lot you expected to find wasn’t there. Instead there was a dark alley. It smelled of garbage and urine. The air was full of exhaust. 

“What the fu….”

ZING

Something sticky and wet splattered your face, neck and upper body. Whatever it was dripped from your cheek. 

You stared at your hand and saw that it was covered in blood. You drew in air to scream but a hand slammed across your mouth.

“Jesus Christ Clay. This bastard was supposed to be dead an hour ago.”

“Lay off man. Traffic was a bitch.”

“Get him in the fucking van. We gotta get him to the loft. Preston wants proof in two hours.”

Watching the dark headed man throw the dead body into the van broke your shock. 

Crazily you struck out, kicking and frantically throwing your elbows. 

“Grab some rope Clay. Little whore here needs to be taught a lesson.”

Clay strutted back from the van.

“Thought we had a schedule to keep Freezy.”

He handed the rope to Robert. 

“What do we have here.”

The brunette lifted your chin. 

He looked familiar but you couldn’t place him. In a different time and place you would have found him attractive, maybe even vibrator worthy. A rush of slick flooded your pussy. 

“Hold her so I can tie her up.”

You were pushed forward into Clay’s arms. 

Robert wrenched your arms back, wrapping the rope from your armpits to your wrists. 

“I don’t know what’s going on anymore but I swear I won’t say a thing if you let me go.”

You continued to ramble.

“Not a word. I’ll donate more money. I’ll leave a good review. I swear.”

Clay clenched his jaw.

“What the fuck is she talking about.”

“Who the fuck knows. Just shut her up.”

Clay thought for a minute then ran to the van. He returned with the dead man’s tie. Robert moved his hand and Clay showed the tie in your mouth.

Robert pulled up your dress. Unbuckling his pants again he pulled your back to his chest, holding you in place. 

“We ain’t got much time. You in or not.”

Clay’s hands worked his zipper down.

“Hell yes.”

He lifted your legs, wrapping them around his hips. You could feel him at your entrance. 

Running his finger across your cheek he painted your lips with the congealing blood. 

“Now you look like a good whore.”

Snapping his hips’ Clay was balls deep in one thrust.

“Damn Freezy, she’s tight as fuck. You been in this yet.”

“Not yet.”

Clay leaned in, licking the blood from your neck.

“Not like you to take sloppy seconds my man.”

“I’m getting something tighter.”

It took a minute for Robert’s meaning to filter in. You tried twisting away but the two men held you.

Clay yanked the tie from your mouth.

“Spit.”

When you refused he backhanded you.

“My good friend Robert is gonna fuck that nice ass of yours. If you don’t want him going in dry you better spit.”

You tried to spit but fear had dried your mouth. 

Clay shoved the tie back in and slid his hand across your chest gathering more blood. He ran the same hand through your slit.

“Fuck, whore’s wet as hell. It’s practically running down her legs.”

He massaged your slick and blood mixture around your tight ring pressing his thumb in and out.

“That’s enough. Hold her legs up. I’ll get in first then you can get in.”

Clay did as Robert said, holding your legs up and back. 

Robert aligned his cock with your hole and pushed in. 

The pain was excruciating. You weren’t an anal virgin but he hadn’t given you time to adjust. 

Clay moved closer, his erect cock glistening with your juices. 

He elevated your knees and thrust in.

They fucked you in tandem, pulling out and pushing in. 

You struggled against them both but it didn’t matter. 

Defeated you laid your head back on Robert’s shoulder, letting the men use you like a rag doll.

Robert came first. His cock went stiff and he bucked up into your ass. He pulled out, his cum dribbling down your ass. 

With Robert disengaged Clay took hold of your waist. His thrusts became deeper and harder.

“Play with her clit Clay. I promised her she’d get hers.”

Robert took over holding one of your legs up which freed one of Clay’s hands. He rubbed along your slit, settling next to your nub. His thumb circled it slowly. Your body trembled. Robert pulled the tie from your mouth.

“Ask for it baby. Ask and ye shall receive.”

“No, please, please….”

“She thinks she’s better than us Clay. Doesn’t want to admit that we can make her cum.”

“Too bad.”

Clay redoubled his efforts, assaulting your clit. The pleasure grew until he tipped you over the edge. Your hips bucked against him as you came. 

He followed a few minutes later. 

Both men dropped your legs. Too shaky to stand you fell to the ground. 

Robert pulled a gun from his ankle holster and pointed it at your head. 

“Wait Freezy.”

“Why. We’re done with her.”

“What if we keep her.”

“Why. She’s just a cheap piece of ass Clay. We can get a dozen just like her inside.”

“Yeah but we got her broke in. And we can do whatever we want. Noone is gonna care. The only person who knows you were with her is Preston. I can take him out easy.”

“Whatever we want huh,” Robert said.

“Yup. The possibilities are endless.”

“Alright. Get her in the van.”

Clay tossed your limp form into the van. Your head bounced off the van floor.

Before closing your eyes you heard the plaintive sound of Don Henley’s voice:

Last thing I remember

I was running for the door

I had to find the passage back

To the place I was before

“Relax,” said the night man

We are programmed to receive 

You can check out any time you like

But you can never leave

(Eagles

Written By Don Felder, Don Henley, Glenn Fry

Hotel California

1977)


End file.
